Lo que tuvo que haber sido
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: no se si están de acuerdo o no pero como no me gusto como quedaron TK y Kari he hexo mi propia versión del final, espero que les guste


Han pasado varios años desde que los últimos niños elegidos fueron al mundo digital y lucharon contra Malomiotysmon y una vez más vencieron gracias a su unión.

Ahora todos hemos crecido bastante desde entonces. Yo Takeru Takaishi tengo ahora 16 años y me dirijo como un día cualquiera a la escuela. Me gusta andar despacio porque se que tú vendrás corriendo gritando mi nombre.

_-TK!!! TK espera!!!!_

Ahí estás, todas las mañanas igual. Sonrío y me paro para que puedas alcanzarme, cuando llegas a mi lado respiras profundamente para normalizar tu agitada respiración por la carrera. Empiezas a hablarme mientras emprendemos la marcha pero yo no te presto atención, solo me limito a mirarte, tus labios al hablar, tu pelo castaño que te has dejado crecer, tus ojos marrones a juego con tu lacio pelo…Podría pasarme todo el día idolatrándote. Desde tu físico ya no de una niña sino de una adolescente, hasta tu hermosa forma de ser. Hikari, tu siempre eres dulce y tierna, das más de lo que puedes y siempre te preocupas por los demás antes que de ti misma.

"Nuestra" conversación se ve interrumpida, acabamos de entrar en el aula y tú te sientas en tu sitio y yo en el mío justo detrás de ti.

Las clases transcurren con normalidad bastante aburridas. Deseo que llegue la hora del recreo para poder acercarme de nuevo a ti.

Al fin el sonido del timbre indicando la hora del tan ansiado recreo. Tú te levantas tomas tu fiambrera y te acercas a mí.

_-TK quieres que comamos juntos?_-me preguntas

-_Claro, como siempre Kari_-te respondo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, tú solo me devuelves la sonrisa.

Busco en mi cartera mi fiambrera pero no la encuentro.

-_No encuentro mi fiambrera_-pronuncio en voz alta. Ah! Ya me acuerdo la deje encima de la mesa de la cocina y la olvide-_Mierda!_

Tú me miras sorprendida, te acercas a mí y me miras a los ojos

-_No te preocupes, te doy la mitad de la mía_-me dices dulcemente con una sonrisa

-_Gracias Kari_-tú siempre tan generosas, ésa es una de tus muchas virtudes.

Estamos comiendo tranquilamente mientras conversamos sobre nuestros hermanos, nuestras primeras aventuras en el mundo digital…Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que al fin había alguien de mi edad y que ya no me sentiría desplazado por ser el menor. Nos lo pasábamos muy bien. Recuerdo un día en que enfermaste y Sora fue en busca de Tai e Izzy y yo tuve que quedarme con Patamon y Gatomon a cuidarte, me preocupe mucho, por suerte te recuperaste y no pasó a males mayores.

Justo en el momento que hablamos de nuestros digimons, Gatomon y Patamon, éstos hacen acto de presencia.

-_TK!!! Kari!!!_-dicen a dúo

Tomas a Gatomon entre tus brazos y le acaricias con suavidad a lo que la gata digimon responde con un suave ronroneo. Yo cojo a Patamon y le doy una pequeña caricia.

-_Justo estábamos hablando de vosotros_ –digo yo

-_Ah si?_-preguntan divertidos-_Y sobre que?_- es que aunque no lo parezcan estos dos son la mar de curiosos

Kari y yo nos miramos, deduzco que pensamos lo mismo

-_Pues decíamos…_-comencé yo

-_Que hacéis una linda pareja_-completó Kari

-_Sobre todo cuando estáis en forma de Angemon y Angewomon_-terminé de decir yo

Las dos bestias digitales se sonrojaron ante el comentario hecho por mi amiga y mío.

Kari y yo siempre lo hemos sospechado, éstos dos se gustan desde que se conocieron.

Nosotros nos reímos por la reacción de nuestros compañeros digimons y seguimos hablando tranquilamente, hasta que el timbre suena. Tú te levantas y me das la espalada para empezar a andar, pero antes de comenzar la acción me dices con un dulce hilo de voz:

-_TK…_-me llama Kari-_¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?_

_-Tengo entrenamiento de baloncesto, ¿porqué lo preguntas?-_le contesto extrañado por la pregunta.

-_¡Ah!, entonces nada_-me respondes con un una sonrisa y un cierto tono carmín en tus mejillas. Justo vas a empezar a andar cuando te tomo la mano para impedir que avances, no se por que lo he hecho pero sentía que debía saber la razón del porqué de la pregunta. Me miras, ahora eres tú la sorprendida, noto perfectamente tus mejillas rojas, seguramente yo estaré igual o más sonrojado.

-_Espérame a la salida, termino a las seis y vamos juntos a casa ¿te parece?_-te sonrío y tu me asientes tímidamente y juntos volvemos a las clases después de despedirnos de Gatomon y Patamon.

-_Patamon…_

-_¿Si Gatomon?_

_-¿No crees que ellos también hacen buena pareja? Yo creo que a Kari le gusta mucho TK_

_-Sabes, pienso exactamente lo mismo_

Ambos sonrieron abiertamente.

Empezaron a andar hasta subirse a un árbol donde esperarían hasta la salida de sus dos compañeros.

Gatomon se apoyo en el tronco y cerró los ojos, Patamon se posó justo enfrente de ella. Estuvieron así durante largo tiempo, fue Patamon quien rompió el hielo.

-_Gatomon…_-comenzó

-_Dime…_-contestó la aludida abriendo los ojos para poder ver a su amigo digital

-_Qué piensas de…_-no conseguía articular las palabras adecuadas. Tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía hacía la gata

-¿_Qué pienso de que?_-le invitó a seguir Gatomon

-_¿Qué piensas de lo que dijeron Tk y Kari, eso de que hacemos buena pareja?_-dijo rápido pero entendible

Gatomon lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta, no se la esperaba, de hecho nunca se lo había planteado. Le gustaba Patamon no podía negarlo y claro que cuando se transformaba en Agewomon quería a Angemon o a Maganangemon, pero de ahí a plantearse ser una pareja…

-_Pues…nunca lo había pensado_-respondió sinceramente-_Yo te quiero mucho Patamon pero no se si…_

-_A mi me gustas mucho_-cortó Patamon colorado

Gatomon se sonrojo ante la confesión. En su mente volaron fugazmente todos los momentos vividos con su compañero y amigo. Pero… ¿por qué recordaba todo eso justo en ese momento?

-_Yo_...-comenzó Gatomon atrayendo la atención de Patamon

-_No tienes que decir nada_-volvió a cortar-_solo te lo ha dicho para que lo supieses…_

_-Pero yo quiero dártela-_ahora fue ella quien le cortó-_Patamon yo no sé si esto es amistad o amor pero yo también te quiero mucho. ¿Crees que podríamos intentarlo?_

Patamon le tomó las manos y ésta alzó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su amigo

-_Si lo humanos pueden porqué nosotros no_

Gatamon le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentaron mientras se abrazaban y esperaban a que saliesen TK y Kari.

Las clases han terminado, estas últimas horas se me han hecho eternas, incluso llegué a pensar que nunca acabarían.

Antes de salir del aula me dirijo a ti mientras tú terminas de recoger tus cosas.

-_Kari_-te digo tomando tu brazo y haciéndote girar para que quedes delante de mí-_recuerda que me tienes que esperar a la salida ¿eh?_-te dedico una sonrisa y tú me contestas de igual manera acompañada de un _"claro TK"._

He llegado al gimnasio y después de cambiarme, empieza el entrenamiento. Cuando entro a la cancha observo que estás en un lateral y me saludas alegremente, yo te respondo de igual manera. El entrenamiento comienza, de vez en cuando oigo tu voz animándome, como cuando tenemos partidos, tú siempre estás ahí.

Al fin el entrenamiento terminó, te acercas a mí y me tiendes la mano. En ella llevas una toalla que tomo para secar mi sudor.

-_Has estado fantástico_-me dices

-_Fue gracias a tu apoyo_-contestó yo

-_No digas tonterías, el mérito es tuyo_-noto cierto tono rosado en tus mejillas que me hacen pensar que estás avergonzada

-_Bueno…Espérame que voy a cambiarme, no tardo_

-_Vale_

Cuando termino de cambiarme, cojo mi cartera y salgo a tu encuentro. Ahora caminamos hacia tu casa. Has decidido que fuésemos por el parque, por mi no había problema. Andamos callados yo te miro sin que te des cuenta. Recuerdo que me tenías que decir algo, ya no puedo aguantar más, la curiosidad me está matando. Te tomo la mano y te llevo hasta una zona donde me aseguro que no pase nadie. Una vez controlado el terreno me vuelvo hacia ti

-¿_Bueno que me tenías que decir?_-comienzo yo

-¿_Qué te hace pensar que te tenía que contar algo TK?-_me respondes con otra pregunta para evadir la mía

-_Tal vez el hecho, de que en el recreo me preguntases si tenía algo que hacer esta tarde y que estemos en el parque cuando este es el camino más largo para ir a tu casa…Además yo pregunté primero-_digo yo suspicazmente mientras esbozo una sonrisa triunfante a lo que tú me respondes con un puchero pero luego me devuelves la sonrisa

-_Eres muy listo TK-_dices medio en broma-_Bueno verás yo…_-noto como bajas la mirada sonrojada y juegas con tus manos-_TK, yo…quería decirte que…_

-_Yo también quería decirte algo Kari_-tú levantas la mirada, no sé por que te he cortado pero rectifico antes de que te molestes por mi intromisión-_¡Ah! Lo siento Kari, me querías decir algo y yo te he interrumpido_

-_No pasa nada, lo mío no es importante-_me dices aunque yo noto quemientes_-mejor di lo tuyo primero_

_-Bueno verás Kari…Yo quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo…tú…tú me-_porqué era tan difícil decir esas palabras, si habían soñado con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo…Tenía que decírselo ya que no iba a encontrar mejor momento. Así que me puse muy serio, respire profundamente para coger fuerzas y por fin te dije lo que sentía desde hacía muchos años-_Hikari Yagami, me gustas mucho_

Noto como los colores me invaden y como tú abres los ojos desmesuradamente y también te sonrojas ante mi repentina confesión. Muevo mis manos impaciente por saber tu respuesta.

-_¿Lo que acabas de decir es cierto Takeru?_

_-¿Crees que bromearía de algo ten serio?-_digo un poco molesto, y como no voy a estarlo si piensas que es una broma

-_Eso que acabas de decirme es el mejor que me podría haber pasado en toda mi vida-_dices esbozando la mayor sonrisa que te he visto y cuando empiezo a reaccionar ya estás en mis brazos sujetándome con fuerza mientras caen unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad sobre tu rostro. Te tomo de la barbilla y hago que mi mires a los ojos, mientras con mi otra mano que estaba en tu cintura la paso por tus mejillas limpiando tus lágrimas derramadas. Y poco a poco te atraigo más a mí y te doy nuestro primer beso. Un beso suave y dulce pero con mucho sentimiento.

Desde un árbol cercano dos ángeles veían la escena de sus compañeros

-_Ves…te dije que a Kari le gustaba TK_-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante Angewomon mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del otro ángel

-_Sí, pero esto es solo el principio de un futuro-_terminó de decir Magnagemon, mientras atraía mas hacia a él a Angewomon.

Después de ese día Kari y yo empezamos a salir, hasta que a los 25 años nos casamos y ahora tenemos dos preciosos hijos, Sakura y Takeshi (na: nombres al azar, es que no se me ocurrían otros, sorry).

Nunca olvidaré aquellas palabras que pronunció Azulogmon en aquella ocasión: **_"Necesitas esperanza para tener luz en tu corazón"_** (na: no se si es así exactamente pero fue lo que encontré en una página).

Y yo ya encontré la luz de mi corazón y recibe el nombre de Hikari Yagami.

El hombre cerró el libro con sumo cuidado tras haber releído las últimas líneas. Pasó sus manos sobre las doradas letras mientras susurró el título de la novela que le había llevado al éxito: _"La Luz de la Esperanza"_

-_Papá, papá_-encontró corriendo su hijo mayor que era idéntico a él

-_Dime Takeshi-_dijo incorporándose y revolviendo el rebelde pelo rubio de su hijo

-_Mamá dice que te des prisa que llegamos tarde al digimundo_-dijo felizmente el niño

-_Y… ¿dónde están tu madre y tu hermana?_

-_Nos están esperando en la puerta, venga date prisa papá_

El niño tomo la mano del mayor y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraban su hermanita y su madre y los cuatro juntos se fueron el mundo donde comenzó la historia y romance de sus padres y en dónde les aguardarían muchas aventuras y quién sabe a lo mejor ellos también encuentran el amor de su vida como una vez lo encontraron sus padres.


End file.
